Grace Bridgewater-Edan
Warning: This character has a backstory containing content that people may be triggered by. If you are one of those people, do not read the backstory. |powers = |mstrengths = Agility |# of abilities = 6 |control = Advanced |file = NellTigerFree.jpg |file size = 200px |special possesions = Golden armlet, phone |likes = Being away from her father, Reign (TV series), Once Upon A Time (TV series), some video games, Tumblr, YouTube |dislikes = Her father, Father's Day |favcolor = Lime green |music = Rock (like Branton), some classical music, some pop |food = Oreos |animal = Eagle or a phoenix |favquote = "There are three classes of people: those who see, those who see when they are shown, those who do not see." |song = Message Man by twenty one pilots |appearance = The blonde hair of the Edans, blue eyes, 5'6", petite, some scars on her arms from her ordeal (which she tries to cover up) |model = Nell Tiger Free |eye = Blue |hair = Blonde |height = 5'6" |weight = 98lbs |body = Petite |m/e state = Okay, but not great |physic disorders = Scar on her shoulder from a horse-riding incident when she was younger |mother = Georgina Bridgewater (deceased) |father = Seth Edan |brothers = None |sister = Helena Vliet (half sister) |cousin = Branton Edan, Anneline Edan, Victoria Edan, Eleanor Highland |aunt = Mary Highland, Adelaide Bridgewater, the Queen of the Fire Kingdom |uncle = Pieter Edan |place of birth = Monte Carlo, Monaco |home = The Elemental Academy |first love = Caelum |first kiss = Caelum |flaw = Her vulnerability |fears = Her father |language = English, Monégasque, French, Dutch |hobbies = Listening to music, drawing (her hidden talent), studying, playing video games, horse-riding (second hidden talent) |file2 = 1118full-nell-tiger-free.jpg |file size2 = 200px |cheated = Never been in a relationship |family ship = Parents - Mother is deceased, she is currently estranged from her father after having ran away. Branton and Anneline - She feels like they're a lot more separated from her. However, this hasn't stopped them being influences on Grace. Victoria - Grace knows who Victoria is, but she hasn't spoken to her properly. |friendships = Catalina Salazar - In the Fire Kingdom, Catalina is Grace's former servant. However, they became best friends and when the two left to go into hiding, Grace dismissed Catalina as a servant, believing that Catalina had more potential than just being a servant. But despite this, Catalina is willing to do things for Grace. |love relationships = Caelum - She met him when she was younger and are reunited, with him promising to protect her. They are now dating? |other = Max - Grace respects Max and trusts her. |file3 = Grace_GIF.gif |file size3 = 200px}} Trivia * Grace was a victim of child abuse, and almost died as a result. However, she was able to escape. * She dislikes her birthday. * She doesn't usually like surprises. * Her starsign is Scorpio. * Although she has received presents before, she doesn't receive them as much as she used to. * She has a Lunar elemental ancestor. Category:Female Category:15 Year Olds Category:Fire Users Category:Royalty Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Dorm 1 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Blonde Category:The Edan Family